popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Moon (Otsukisama ga chuukeikyoku)
Lyrics Nihongo 逢いたくってどうしようもない夜 無情な距離に愛情が試される こんなにも生真面目な二人 今時ちょっと表彰もんだね・・・ ねぇ、星の彼方に願いを込めて　二人をつなぐ交信術 愛の奇跡をみせてあげる Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. 愛のchannelを合わせたなら お月様が中継局 Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Romaji Aitakutte doushiyou monai yoru Mujouna koi ni aijou ga tamesareru Kon nani mo kimajimena futari Imadoki chotto hyoushou mondane... Nee, hoshi no kanata ni negai wo komete futari wo tsunagu koushin jutsu Ai no kiseki wo misete ageru Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Ai no Channel wo awase tanara Otsukisama ga chuukei kyoku Do you believe in LOVE? Yes. I'm just feeling now. English Translation The night can't be affaired, As it tried to love in a heartless distance The two of us are so much earnest, Massaging a little commendation today Hey, grant your wish to the starry yonder, connecting communicate skills to us Show us a love miracle Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. In case you combined the love channel, The moon is a relay station Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Long Version 逢いたくってどうしようもない夜 無常な距離に愛情が試される こんなにも生真面目な二人 今時ちょっと表彰もんだね... ねぇ､見上げてみて 今夜の夜空 見えているでしょ? お月様 愛の奇跡をみせてあげる Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. 電話だけじゃ届かない気持ち E-mailだって切なくなるだけ ｢今すぐに逢いに来て...｣なんて 駄々っ子みたく､口にしちゃいそう... でも､いつも逢えてた時よりずっと 近く感じる気がしてる 愛のchannelを合わせたなら お月様が中継局 今､星の彼方に願いを込めて二人をつなぐ交信術 愛の奇跡をみせてあげる Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. 愛のchannelを合わせたなら お月様が中継局 Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Long Romaji Aitakutte doushiyou monai yoru Mujouna koi ni aijou ga tamesareru Kon nani mo kimajimena futari Imadoki chotto hyoushou mondane... Nee, miagete mite konya no yoruzora Mieteiru de sho? Otsukisama Ai no kiseki wo misete ageru Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Denwa dake ja todokanai kimochi E-mail datte setsunakunaru dake "Ima sugu ni ai ni kite..."nante Dadakko mitaku, kuchi ni shichai sou... Demo, itsumo aeteta toki yori zutto Chikaku kanjiru ki ga shiteru Ai no Channel wo awase tanara Otsukisama ga chuukei kyoku Ima, hoshi no kanata ni negai wo komete futari wo tsunagu koushin jutsu Ai no kiseki wo misete ageru Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Ai no Channel wo awase tanara Otsukisama ga chuukei kyoku Do you believe in LOVE? Yes. I'm just feeling now. Long English Translation The night can't be affaired, As it tried to love in a heartless distance The two of us are so much earnest, Massaging a little commendation today Hey, try to look up at tonight's night sky Are you visible? Moon Show us a love miracle Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. My telephone does not deliver feelings, But E-mails that are only painful I've seen a spoiled brat, I knew she would be in the mouth However, as there is much daring time always, I feel close to your mind In case you combined the love channel, The moon is a relay station Now, grant your wish to the starry yonder, connecting communicate skills to us Show us a love miracle Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. In case you combined the love channel, The moon is a relay station Do you believe in LOVE? Yes,I'm just feeling now. Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) appears on the beatmania GOTTAMIX Original Soundtracks and the pop'n music Vocal Best albums. **A slightly different long version of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) also appears on the Sana-mode album. The version in jubeat plus is a cut of this version of the song. *A karaoke version of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) appears on the pop'n music ☆ Inst Best album. *A remix of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) by L.E.D.LIGHT, titled Miracle Moon ~L.E.D.LIGHT STYLE MIX~, appears in beatmania 5thMIX APPEND. *An extended version of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局), titled Miracle Moon beatmania-DA!! Special Version, can be found in beatmania BEST打!! and beatmania打打打!!. *A bossa arrangement of Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) by Hiroyuki Togo with vocals by Junko Wada (BE THE VOICE), simply titled Miracle Moon ~お月さまが中継局~, appears on the pop'n music Cafe Music Selection album. *'Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局)' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. Trivia *'Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局)' is the first beatmania crossover to be transplanted specifically for a CS pop'n music release. *In beatmania/beatmania III and the American version of pop'n music (Wii), Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局) is just labeled as Miracle Moon, while in jubeat plus, is labeled as Miracle Moon (お月様が中継局). **In jukebeat, Miracle Moon's subtitle, (お月様が中継局), is translated as ~The Moon is a Relay Station~. *In pop'n music 3, Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局)'s character was Aya 3-13P. This palette was Aya's 8P color in the CS counterpart. **In pop'n music 3 CS, Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局)'s character was replaced to Kelly CS2, and its HYPER chart changed Kelly's palette to her 2P color. *In pop'n music 4 Miracle Moon (お月さまが中継局)'s character was Aya 3. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 Category:Pop'n Music 2 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 2 CS Songs Category:Togo Project feat. Sana Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Beatmania Songs Category:Sanae Shintani Songs